For example, JP-A-2004-272516 and JP-A-2004-246739 (Patent Documents 1 and 2) disclose proposed methods of presenting an image to a person having normal color vision in which region having undistinguishable hues in the same image frame are extracted and subjected to color conversion to present the image to the person.